


Never meant to  be mine

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Necrophilia, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon descubre la muerte de Saga y busca obtener lo que nunca fue capaz de pedirle a Saga en vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never meant to  be mine

**Author's Note:**

> No apto para personas sensibles. Anteriormenre un songfic, decidí eliminar la letra para darle mayor fluidez a la narrativa. Si alguien desea escuchar la canción mientras lee esto, puede hacerlo aquí (subtitulada al español por mí): http://vimeo.com/45814645

Yacía recostado, permitiendo que el calor de aquel templo le llevase al placentero delirio de siempre, cerraba sus ojos tratando de sentir la tela en su piel, deseando sustraerse de aquella penosa realidad en la cual estaba solo. Prefería recordar aquellas lejanas noches en las que aquel cálido cuerpo rodeaba al suyo, buscando proveerle del calor que les era negado por la delgada cobija en las noches de invierno. Ciertamente habían pasado ya muchos años desde esos tiempos, la inocencia se había perdido entre sudor y sangre.  
  
¿Cómo olvidar lo que cada día, cada noche le recordaba el severo rostro del maestro, ese hombre de orbes amatistas que les había recogido del albergue? ¿Cómo olvidar la muda prohibición que leía en la mirada del lemuriano? Siempre que le veía, mientras tomaba la mano de Saga veía en el rostro del mayor desaprobación. Y estaba seguro de que su hermano lo veía también, pero al igual que él, ignoraba la orden silenciosa de separarse. No era correcto, no era sano ¿pero qué importaba? Y quizás Saga en su inocencia no se percataba de que de la inocente amistad, del amor fraterno, algo había cambiado en Kanon. Por eso odiaba más al anciano maestro; por saber mucho antes que él a qué le llevaría esa necesidad de tener cerca a su gemelo. Bien merecido había tenido su final.  
  
Lo contrario había sucedido con él. No era amor lo que esperaba por parte de Saga, no era un sentimiento mutuo, pero jamás había esperado esa reacción. Los ojos azules de su hermano habían brillado de miedo y culpa, pero sobretodo de pavor. Un horror que no había creído poder causar en el mayor y que había detestado en cuanto lo había percibido en el otro. Había tratado de restarle importancia, de pedirle a Saga que olvidara el instante en que sus labios se habían cerrado hambrientos en los de su géminis. Pero aquel contacto había dejado su marca en ambos de muy distinto modo.  
  
Cuánto lo había odiado, cómo había deseado noche tras noche que se muriera y se pudriera en el averno mismo junto con él por haberlo encerrado. Pero debía admitir que dentro de sí algo había de placer, el morboso y retorcido placer, la más pura satisfacción de saber que ese hombre jamás volvería a verles con incriminación; sabiendo que esa mirada acusadora se había apagado para siempre. Suspiraba entonces cuando la marea bajaba sintiendo algo similar a una oscura felicidad. Saga mismo podría haberlos apartado, pero al menos no había sido ese hombre. Se negaba a creer que las acciones de rechazo de Saga hacia él tuviesen como raíz las acciones y miradas de ese despreciable hombre. No lo aceptaría nunca, por eso era mejor pensar que pese al encierro, él había ganado la batalla. La guerra aún no estaba perdida. O al menos eso pensaba él.  
  
En sus sueños a veces venía la imagen de Saga, tanteándole, seduciéndole con su arrogancia y su hermosa inocencia nunca perdida. A veces veía un rostro compungido de dolor, lágrimas recorriendo esa mejilla al pensar que su única familia en el mundo estaba, según creía, muerta. Era casi como tener cerca a Saga; como estar en la sala del patriarca observando la farsa que llevaba a cabo cada día, así como las penosas noches de penitencia. Siempre eran similares esos sueños, hasta que una vez, una punzada en su pecho le hizo despertar; era una sensación incómoda e inexplicable. Y pese a considerarle una locura, partió de aquel templo sumergido en las aguas del océano para dirigirse a ese lugar que le traía tantas memorias sumamente agridulces. Sus sentidos inmediatamente le dijeron que algo había sucedido, el ambiente que se respiraba en el santuario era distinto.  
  
Anduvo entre las sombras, como ya estaba habituado a hacerlo, hasta escabullirse en el recinto del patriarca; y cuál no había sido su sorpresa al encontrar en el lugar a la joven que hacía ya trece años había dado por muerta a mano de su gemelo. Su respiración se detuvo por un instante y de no ser porque sabía que era imposible, hubiese afirmado que su corazón había dejado de palpitar. Corriendo a toda prisa procurando ocultar su cosmos de todo ente, llegó hasta esa parte del Santuario que tanto tiempo había evadido ya que siempre había sentido cierta repulsión por la misma. Siempre que podía la rodeaba, prefiriendo vagar por los riscos y las ruinas del coliseo. Aquel desfile de lápidas siempre había sido un espectáculo tétrico y deprimente para él.  
  
Sin ceremonia se tiró a la sombra de lo que había sido un árbol, buscando una sombra que le protegiera del calor griego mientras esperaba que la noche se cerniera sobre el santuario para acallar ese estertor en su corazón; porque aún se negaba a creerlo, un grupo de niños de bronce no podía haber vencido a Saga. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de poder haber vencido al mayor en un combate. Con esos pensamientos en su mente permaneció ahí, agazapado hasta que la primera estrella apreció en el firmamento. Se puso de pie avanzando vacilante entre las lápidas. Una larga lista de nombres desconocidos parcialmente borrados por la erosión. Sin embargo, había unas más al fondo de apariencia mucho más entera que las demás.  
  
Avanzó hacia ellas con lentitud, deseando girarse y no volver más, deseando auto convencerse de que Saga estaba bien en algún sitio. Mas sus pies siguieron avanzando hasta dar de frente con la primera, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar el nombre de alguien que ciertamente conocía. “Aquarius no Camus” Vino a su memoria la imagen del niño francés de reservada naturaleza, no había duda de que seguramente había sido un digno guerrero que ahora descansaba en la madre tierra. No deseaba seguir pero una fuerza superior a él le llevo a hacerlo.  
  
Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta, su visión se tornó borrosa mientras un hilillo salino rodaba por su mejilla, cálida y solitaria. Sus fuertes manos se agarraron a la piedra, cerrando su agarre hasta agrietar la lápida, polvo cayendo al piso mientras sus manos acariciaban con una ternura ya casi olvidada el nombre que tanto había temido leer. Observó el cielo y maldijo en silencio, a Dios, a Atenea, a los caballeros de bronce y al mismo Saga por dejarse matar. Deseó por un momento haber aceptado ser el guardián de Géminis, así eso no hubiera pasado y Saga no habría muerto. Pero el hubiera no existía, y Kanon lo sabía.  
  
Con prisa casi infernal comenzó a cavar, con uñas y manos removió la tierra que cubría el último lugar de reposo de Saga. Finalmente extrajo el gran ataúd de piedra tallada. Acomodó la tierra con rapidez tras extraer el cuerpo inerte de su gemelo de la caja de piedra para volver a dejarla en su lugar. Le miró un instante y de no ser porque sabía que ya no estaba vivo, podría haber pensado que dormía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse que así se vería él al morir, porque probablemente no viviría mucho más que Saga.  
  
Sus ojos azules que nunca más volvería a ver, o la arruga diminuta que aparecía en su el entrecejo de Saga al meditar algo con seriedad. Incluso el modo en que en su frente se dibujaba una tenue línea horizontal cuando se molestaba, el modo en que sus cejas se alzaban a la par. Ya ninguna emoción se reflejaría en ese rostro. Sin embargo conservaba toda la belleza que le había cautivado desde siempre. Y quizás era un ególatra por ello, pero ni la muerte podía arrebatarle a su hermano.  
  
Tomó el cuerpo y escabulléndose por entre las ruinas logró pasar desapercibido hasta llegar al tercer templo. Una vez ahí depositó su preciada carga en la cama del recinto privado. Aún le reconocía tal y como le hubiese dejado hacía más de una década. Le vio ahí tan pálido como las sábanas en las que descansaba. Su mano trémula se acercó, apenas rozando la gélida y suave piel, como tocar acero cubierto de terciopelo; así era el tacto de aquel cuerpo en su piel.  
No lo soportaba, no soportaba la falta de calor, así que usando su cosmos abrió una brecha dimensional entre el tercer templo y el mundo, apartando así a su hermano y a sí mismo del mundo como tanto había deseado hacerlo antes. Una vez fuera de la percepción de intrusos, se aproximó aún más abrazando a Saga, haciendo arder su cosmos buscando transmitirle un poco de calor, y no tardó en ver maravillado como parecía brotar vida del aquel ser, mas sabía que no era posible regresarle la vida a los muertos, al menos para él.   
  
Aquellos labios ligeramente sonrosados, entreabiertos lucían casi invitantes, por lo que sin dudarlo mucho, pronto la boca de Kanon se cerró sobre la de Saga, degustando dulcemente la tibieza de éstos, su inmovilidad no restando la devoción que depositaba el menor en el contacto. Finalizó aquello y se llamó a sí mismo loco, un enfermo y un pecador. Sin embargo no por ello se detuvo. Dejó ahí a Saga, sonriendo débilmente, temblando hasta los tuétanos, observando lo hermoso del aspecto del mayor. El himation, que cubría su cuerpo dejando desnudo uno de los hombros de éste, cubría la herida provocada por el propio puño de Saga, y pese a todo, había sido tratado de modo tan magistral que apenas era notorio el golpe.  
  
Le besó nuevamente y acarició el pecho de Saga por encima de la delgada tela, sintiendo los poderosos músculos debajo de la misma. Deseoso de sentir más de aquella piel tan tersa y pálida cubierta durante tantos años por las vestiduras patriarcales, se aventuró a retirar el lino presionando suavemente su cuerpo contra el de Saga. Sus recuerdos filtrándose en su mente, condimentando aquel encuentro como reemplazo de la que debía ser la respuesta por parte de Saga.  
  
Su propio deseo doloroso, la distancia que le separaba abismal ahora. Sin embargo no podía detener sus labios ni sus manos, sus dedos que curiosos acariciaban el tibio e inerte amante a su disposición. Desnudando pausadamente el torso bien trabajado, besando sus pectorales, los músculos de su abdomen. Su mano descendiendo hasta acariciar los poderosos pilares de los muslos del mayor, recorriéndoles a placer con movimientos verticales.  
  
Levantó la tela mientras sus labios se entretenían en el cuello besando y succionando lentamente, cuidando de no dejar una marca que sabía de sobra sería permanente. No deseaba mancillar aún más el cuerpo de su ser amado. Irónico, puesto que mancillarle más de lo que lo iba a ser, era imposible. Sus labios nuevamente ascendían ante los de Saga, besando el labio inferior con delicadeza y nuevamente era todo el deseo contenido el que se desperdigaba de su cuerpo. Se montó encima del mayor, frotando su cuerpo en el de él, deseándole quizás más que nunca; desesperado por saberle en ese instante tan suyo y tan de nadie.  
  
Imágenes de Saga invadiendo su mente, el beso que le había robado, el cálido y dulce sabor de esos labios adolescentes, el brillo de esos ojos azules cuando le miraban profundamente como tratando de descifrar un secreto que no existía, porque aunque nunca lo había dicho, Kanon nunca le había ocultado su amor. Esas, se había dicho Kanon, eran verdades a medias. Recordaba la vez que le había susurrado al oído “te amo” y Saga inocente como siempre había sonreído, radiante como el astro rey, contestando “y yo a ti”. ¿No habían prometido no separarse nunca?  
Sintió como sí él mismo se partiese en dos al penetrar en aquel templo sacrosanto que ahora invadía y perturbaba. No había peor pecador, no lo había. Empujó con fuerza experimentando algo similar al placer al sentir el cálido interior asfixiando su deseo, el interior respondiendo por mera inercia ante sus movimientos, suaves al principio; mientras de sus orbes se desprendían como cuentas de un rosario la expresión de la húmeda de culpa descendiendo por sus mejillas. Las embestidas aumentaban su ritmo e intensidad, sintiéndose chocar contra el pecho amplio y desnudo de Saga, sintiendo como golpeaba las vísceras de éste a cada movimiento. El cálido cosmos les rodebaba a ambos hasta el momento cúspide de aquel culposo deleite en el mismos instante que su simiente se derramaba en el interior del que en vida había sido su hermano y que ahora se convertía en su amante.  
  
Se deshizo en amargas lágrimas, acariciando aquel cuerpo, besándolo y amándolo infinidad de veces hasta que al ver los ojos cerrados del mayor, su ser entero se resquebrajó. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo que poseía en esos momentos, removiéndose por el llanto. Una vez calmado, tomó a Saga hasta el baño y le limpió con cuidado, buscando eliminar toda marca que hubiese dejado su presencia en él. Utilizó el agua de rosas y el aceite que guardaba para sus cuidados diarios para embalsamar de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de Saga, besándole nuevamente antes de partir y dejarle de nuevo como amante de la madre tierra.  
  
No quiso saber cuánto había pasado, ni verle a los ojos cuando tiempo después estaba encerrado en la sala del patriarca, manejando desde la distancia la armadura de Géminis y defendiendo el tercer templo del que había sido su antecesor. ¿Sabía Saga lo había hecho con su cuerpo? ¿Sabía como había deshonrado aquel hermoso cuerpo semejante al de los dioses? Realmente poco importaba porque en pocas horas estarían juntos, esta vez unidos por el lazo de la muerte, condenados a arder en el infierno. Como hermanos o como amantes, poco importaba ya.


End file.
